Double Trouble (Daniel 10)
Summary Daniel has been acting strangely and the team is worried. Will Daniel find the guy who is destroying Daniel's hero reputation? Plot The episode starts off in the Rana Knights castle the king is speaking. King: We will get our revenge on the enemies! Sooner or later this world will be contaminated with aliens, but we will vacinate this world so that shall never happen! All of the Rana Knights cheer. King: The first alien we will vacinate from this world haveth be- Then they hear a loud roar. One of the Rana Knight guards runs in. Guard: Sir, the alien he has-AHHHH!!! (The guard is grabbed and thrown into the wall.) The Rana Knights look up to see Bronotororus roaring. Brontororus: THIS IS THE END OF YOU FROG KNIGHTS! (Brontororus fires an aurora beam destroying the castle to rubble.) Then the camera zooms into Brontororus' eyes. Theme Song Wally is at Taco Tappe, picking up the food. Wally smells the tacos: Ahhh, smells as good as ever. Wally takes off the wrapper of a burrito. Wally: My burrito, we will never be apart again......Bottoms up. (Wally begins devouring the burrito down.) Burritoes are delicious.........Time to get this food to the gang. Wally is walking down the dark sidewalk, everytime he takes a step a crumbling sound of rock occurs. Wally suddenly hears a sound and turns around activating his sword. Then a figure emerges from the shadows revealing Daniel. Wally: Daniel! (Putting his sword away.) Don't scare me like that! Daniel: Sorry bro, just needed that stuff in the bag. Wally: The tacos? Daniel: Yeah, yeah those tasos....... Wally: Okay? Weren't you supposed to be studying with Kris? Daniel: Uhhhh......Yeah sure whatever. Wally: So you want your taco? Daniel: Sure. Wally tosses him the taco and Daniel unwraps and devours it. Daniel: What delicious stuff. I NEED MORE! (He runs towards Taco Tappe.) Wally: Okay. I need to get home in time. At Daniel's house........ Kris: What is the symbol of the element Boron? Daniel: B! Kris: Correct. What is the symbol for Sodium? Daniel: Na. Kris: Correct. What about Potasium? Daniel: K. Kris: Okay Magnesium! Daniel: Mg. Kris: Final question. What is the symbol for Carbon? Daniel: C. Kris: Okay you're to good. Daniel: Want me to study you now? Kris: K. Daniel: Was that a pun? Wally comes in. Wally: Hey I got the tacos! Daniel: Yeah! Give me! (He grabs the bag and looks for his taco.) Where's my taco? Wally: Dude. Don't fool around you ate it remember? Daniel: No I didn't! I was studying with Kris the entire time! Kris: That's right he didn't move this very spot. Wally: Then who was with me on the sidewalk acting all weeeird.......You know you weren't acting like yourself, your grammar patterns didn't sound like yours, not that I'm a grammar guy but- Kris: Your saying that you saw someone who looked exactly like Daniel acting all weird? Wally: Yeah. Daniel: Could've been my doopleganger. Wally: Dude, he didn't know what a taco was! And he had the DNAtrix on his right....What arm is the DNAtrix on? Daniel: My left! Wally: He had it on his left. Terry comes in from the kitchen with a bowl of popcorn. Terry: What's up doc? Wally: I saw a guy who looked exactly like Daniel but had the DNAtrix on his right arm. Terry: That's weird. Let's go check it out! Daniel: You two will be checking it out Kris and I will be studying! End Scene Terry and Wally are loitering by Taco Tappe looking for Daniel. Terry: Are you sure that Daniel's double was around here? Wally: Positive. Then they hear a rustle and see Daniel running out of the bushes towards a warehouse. Terry: Their he- Wally covers her mouth. Wally, whispering: Quiet. The two follow Daniel's double to the warehouse. Daniel's double stops for a second and transforms into Punchan and turns around. Punchan: You stupids, I heard you following me! I just needed to lure you into my trap! Punchan punches the ground causing ground spikes to emerge from the ground. Wally pulls out his sword and hacks at the ground spikes slicing through them. Wally: Dude! What are you doing, Daniel? Voice: That's not Daniel! The two turn to see Punchan and Kris. Punchan runs foward and trades punches with the other Punchan, while Daniel as Punchan grabs the double and delivers a powerful shockwave punch him knocking him inside. Punchan runs in and looks around. Punchan: Where are you! Kris: Okay you totally have a double! Punchan: Spread out! Terry, Wally and Kris search in the back for Daniel's double. Punchan lifts up a box and sees nothing underneath it. Punchan: Man! Kris with a mana disk around her hand is looking around. While Wally and Terry are pushing boxes and opening them. Voice: Guys! The three turn scared to see Daniel in human form. Kris: Daniel! Don't scare us like that. Daniel: Sorry. Wally: When did you turn back? Daniel: When I was looking for my double in a box. Terry: Did you find your double yet? Daniel: No. He can be any of my monsters. He can even be the camoflauged one. Wally: Do you really think you can trick us? (Wally slices the air with his sword but Daniel dodges.) First off your a bad actor, second he doesn't call them 'monsters', thirdly Daniel doesn't have a camoflauging alien and finally he addresses them by name! Daniel: I can't trick you guys. Kris throws a mana disc but Daniel grabs and hose and uses it breaking the disc and trapping the three to the wall in foam. Kris: Ugh! We have to get out! Before the foam-(the foam becomes hard making them unable to move) hardens. Punchan is continuing to search through the warehouse. Then a quill strikes Punchan him in his back. Punchan: Owch! What is this? (He pulls out a quill.) Oh, Echidart's quills, that isn't good. (He falls to the ground paralyzed.) Echidart appears behind Punchan. Echidart: Stun quills! Awesome! Punchan struggles to move but he uses his arm to transform into Hot Dog. Hot Dog: Time to burn bro! Echidart: Not on my watch literally! He fires a quill projectile but as soon as it hits Hot Dog it burns. Echidart: Huh? Hot Dog: You can't touch me! (Hot Dog fires a fireball that knocks Echidart into a wall. Hot Dog then uses fire breath to burn Echidart but he dodge rolls and kicks Hot Dog in the face. Then Hot Dog flings his bone that misses.) Echidart: Hah! Fail! The bone then comes back like a boomerang hitting the back of Echidart's head. But the bone gets stuck in Echidart's quills. Hot Dog barks causing a heat wave overheating Echidart and making him faint.) Hot Dog: Can't take the heat then get out of the warehouse! Echidart starts spraying quills all over the place. Hot Dog crawls under the flying quills towards a crate. Hot Dog: Man, I need protection from these quills....Wait duh! I can't be affected by them! Hot Dog stands up and all of the quills start burning up on contact with Hot Dog, he yawns. Hot Dog: Is that all you got! Suddenly Magnetricity appears and electrocutes Hot Dog. Hot Dog: Ahhh!!! Shocking! (He reverts.) Magnetricity: You are nothing but a human! Magnetricity appears out of the rubble. Dan Magnetricity: Dude have you ever hear the saying opposites attract? Clone Magnetricity body starts to become magnetized to Dan Magnetricity, as the clone was being pulled towards Daniel, Daniel fires a magnetic blast that strikes the clone. Clone Magnetricity: You won't defeat me! He shapeshifts his hand into a cannon and fires an electric blast but Magnetricity's heads all split apart causing the body to follow the top head. Then they all return and Magnetricity shape-shifts his hand into a cannon and charges it up. Dan Magnetricity: Hey don't feel bad, mimicry is the sincerest form of flattery! Clone Magnetricity: Huh? Dan Magnetricity fires a beam of light that makes him revert. Magnetricity: You can never defeat the original! Then Hot Dog appears and fires a flame blast at Magnetricity superheating his body. Magnetricity: It burns! (Magnetricity fires an electric blast at Hot Dog who dodges. Magnetricity then magnetizes a metal crate and drops it on Hot Dog.) Hot Dog superheats the box making it melt. Hot Dog then fires his flame breath knocking Magnetricity unconcious. Daniel transforms into Shape-Snaker and wraps around Hot Dog suffocating him. Hot Dog ignites on fire causing Shape-Snaker to slither off of Hot Dog. Shape-Snaker: Hey that's cheating! Hot Dog: I'm a villain I don't play by the rules! Hot Dog spits out a fireball burning Shape-Snaker's body then he spits venom onto Hot Dog which creates an explosion enveloping Shape-Snaker. Shape-Snaker transforms into Hydrobster and fires a water blast putting out Hot Dog fire, then he changes into Dreamare. Dreamare: Go to sleep! (He fires dream dust at Hydrobster putting him asleep.) Hydrobster changes into Brontororus waking up. Brontororus creates an aurora blinding Dreamare preventing him to see. Brontororus then fires an aurora beam knocking Dreamare down and causing him to revert. The clone transforms into Whirlwing and dashes around Brontororus firing feathers that knock Brontororus down. Daniel transforms into Echidart firing quills at Whirlwing but Whirlwing evades all of them. Echidart: Shoot! Whirlwing dives towards Echidart picking up momentum. Echidart expels a storm of quills all making contact on Whirlwing causing him to revert. Echidart reverts to. Daniel: Give up! Clone: Never! Daniel: Why do you look exactly like me? Clone: So I can lead you here! Once I make your DNAtrix die, I will be able to steal it! Hahahaha! Daniel: Dude now neither of us can activate our DNAtrix! Then the two watches get stuck to each other and the boys trying pulling them away from each other but fail. Daniel: What happened? Clone: I don't know! Daniel: Tell me how to fix this! Clone: I can't! I don't know how! As the two struggle to free the watches the clone's clothes start to change color. The clone's jacket becomes pink with black stripes and his shirt becomes white, his hair is now silver, he wears blue jeans, his sneakers are red and yellow, his eyes become black and his watch becomes pink with a red dial. An Electrician charges in holding up a laser gun/ Electrician: Halt! Daniel and the clone glance at the Electrician. Electrician: Fingo...... Fingo: Commander Mach....... Daniel: You know him, commander? Mach: Yes, Fingo is a shape-shifting alien and was a former Electrician, before he was caught stealing from our databases and impersonating Electrician officers. Daniel: Explains why he copied me. Mach: He also created a DNAtrix of his own..... Fingo: Yes but it glitched against me! Mach: I know how t disconnect the watches...... Daniel and Fingo: HOW?! Mach: This way..... Mach walks over toward the watches a inputs a code in Fingo's causing it disconnect. Then the watch powers down and Mach takes it. Mach: I'll take this..... Fingo: NO! You can't! Mach: Yes I can and I did......(on walkie) Electricians beam me and Fingo up. A beam lands on Mach and Fingo causing them to disappear. Fingo: I will have my vegeance!!!!! Then Kris, Wally and Terry run up to Daniel with foam covering them. Daniel: What happened to you guys? Wally, Kris and Terry: Don't ask! Wally: What happened with your evil twin? Daniel: Don't ask! Daniel: Want to go to Taco Tappe? Besides I didn't get a chance to eat my taco. The three nod. Meanwhile Fingo is seen in a prison cell without his DNAtrix. Fingo: Heed my warning Daniel Deoxyribo, I shall get my revenge back on you, Daniel 10! Credits Characters Daniel Deoxyribo Commander Mach (First Appearance) Kris Manareece Wally Dokio Terry Quake Villains Fingo (First Appearance) Rana Knights *King *Guards *Knights Aliens Used by Daniel Punchan Hot Dog Magnetricity Shape-Snake Hydrobster Brontororus Aliens Used by Fingo Brontororus Punchan Echidart Magnetricity Hot Dog Dreamare Whirlwing Trivia *Daniel meets his clone Fingo. *The most aliens were used in this episode.